Fortasse
by Asterx
Summary: She always seemed cold no matter what the weather would bring. NearOC


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Death Note. I'm pretty sure I won't ever own it either. Blah. Eris//Ode is mine though. (hiss) minemine.

**Alias: Ode**

**Real Name: Eris Klint**

**Age: 10**

**DOB: December 22, 1991 (based on birthdays//ages from the manga)**

**Likes: warmth, warm clothing, summer, origami, toys, "fortasse"**

**Dislikes: cold, revealing clothing, winter, snow, rain, water, being alone**

**Knowledge: 8/10**

**Conceptualization Power: 8/10**

**Will to Act: 2/10**

**Motivation: 2/10**

**Social Skills: 2/10**

**Characteristics: Indifferent and indecisive. Enjoys giving one word answers and spends most of her time folding paper under the blanket she normally has draped around her. Normally mistaken for a boy.**

**Skin: Pale. (Introvert && doesn't leave the house)**

**Hair: Black and short, up to the bottoms of her ears.**

**Eyes: Dark Brown// looks black**

**Outfit: Normally, Large hoodies and plaid pajama pants. Sometimes with a scarf and earmuffs. Always covered with a thick blanket.**

**Other features: Doesn't have fingerprints. She lost them in the fire that killed her family. (It IS possible for that to happen. Look it up if you don't believe me.)**

**Possessions: Brother's iPOD, Mother's hairclip, Father's necklace. Panda stuffed animal given to her by Derrin and Parker for her past birthday.**

**

* * *

  
**

Eris Klint, a girl of ten years, was the newest addition to Wammy's house. A fire had left her homeless and without a family, but she felt nothing. Sure she had loved her family, but being alone was something normal to her. Her birth mother was a pregnant teen who couldn't bear the responsibilities of a child, so Eris was sent to an orphanage a month after she was born, or so she was told. She grew up as a very anti-social and quiet child, not wanting to associate with the other children. This was partially due to the fact that she was always cold.

Her sensitivity to the chilly temperatures compels her to always dress warmly, and most of the time, even that isn't enough to have her living comfortably. Because of this inconvenience, she is always seen with a blanket draped around her small body, often covering everything but her eyes. The other children deemed her as scary or weird and avoided her at all costs.

"_Mom! Dad! I found my new sibling!" cried a boy who was at the age of seventeen. As he ran towards a small bundle of cloth on the ground._

"_Where, darling?" An older woman asked him as she, too, approached the small, hidden child._

_Eris was sitting in her normal spot next to the window with her back turned to the door. She held a small flashlight in her mouth while she folded some paper under the covers that shielded her body from the cool air. Children were being adopted every day, so she paid no heed to the cries of the older boy. There was no way she would ever be adopted._

_Tap Tap_

_Eris turned off the flashlight and removed it from her mouth. She then lifted her head from the warmth of her blanket, feeling the cool air on her face. Her dark eyes gazed up only to see the window in front of her which made her wonder what time it was. Giving up on the thought, she turned around to see who had disturbed her. Usually, no one did. While turning, she saw a boy who was at least five years older than her, a teenager no doubt. He had brown hair and eyes to match along with skin that was kissed by the sun. He was a boy who probably left the house often to play with friends, an extrovert._

"_Hello there," the boy said smiling and sitting on the ground in an attempt to be at the same eye level, "My name is Parker, what's yours?"_

_Eris immediately felt nervous. She wasn't used to people going and talking to her. She felt heat rise to her cheeks which was odd for she only felt the cold. The heat was not as comforting as she would have liked. She didn't know what to do. Even so, Parker sat and waited patiently. He didn't seem to mind the silence at all._

"_My… name is Eris." She murmured quietly, not thinking of the possibility that her voice was too soft. She never really spoke, and when she was asked questions, she would always murmur a quiet response._

From then on, she was known as Eris Klint, the younger sister of Parker Klint and the daughter of Celia and Dennis Klint.

The Klints lived in a rather large house with a garden in the front yard and a pool in the back. All the houses in the suburban neighborhood were separated with white picket fences even though all the neighbors happened to be friends. Since the Klints were very social and attended many parties, Celia Klint decided to make Eris fancy-looking warm clothing. Celia was good at that type of thing.

In that environment, Eris was able to break out of her shell and melt the walls of ice separating her from the world. She was able to make friends with the neighborhood children, as well as her classmates in school. She always seemed to be the smartest person in her class and was usually lauded for it. It almost overshadowed her difficulty with sports. Almost. It can be said that she was the worst person in her Physical Education class and was often picked last during activities. This didn't upset her, though. As long as she had a team and friends, she didn't mind.

It was hard to believe that everything that brought her happiness could be taken away so quickly.

* * *

"Congratulations, Ode. It seems that you are ranked fifth at Wammy's. You should be very proud of yourself." Roger stated. Ode was currently sitting on the floor in front of his desk, bundled up in a thick blanket. The fire destroyed most of her special clothes that Celia made for her, forcing her to use some of the inheritance to buy new clothes and blankets.

"Fortasse." she mumbled, fumbling her hands in an attempt to fold a small piece of paper over and over. Her hands were still numb from the severe burns and controlling them proved to be a bit difficult. She refused to meet his gaze and only focused on the slip of paper as it got smaller and smaller in her tiny hands. She had been at Wammy's for about ten days now and was still adjusting to her new environment.

_BAM!_

"Roger! We're back!" yelled someone from behind. Ode didn't look up or turn around. She just sat with the paper in her hands. I couldn't be made any smaller.

"Mello, please refrain from slamming doors. Also, welcome back. I take it you all enjoyed your trip." Roger said turning his attention to the three that just entered the room. There was a grunt and an excited "Yeah!", but other than that, silence.

"Oh yes. Ode, I will be talking to these boys, if you don't mind. You may leave if you wish, though you are free to stay." Ode stood up, clutching the blanket and making sure it would not slip off. She nodded at Roger and quickly turned around, making her way to the door. Before she left, she took note of the three standing near the door. The blondie, the red-head, and the ghost.

As soon as she left Mello began to question who she was. And of course, Roger filled them in. Due to the two week trip away from Wammy's, all three of them didn't know of the new student.

"Her name is Ode. She transferred in about 4 days after you left for your trip. She is currently number five in the ranks. What concerns me is that she isn't adjusting well to the new environment…" Roger adjusted his glasses as he observed the faces of the three even though it seemed that Mello was the only one who was paying attention. Eventually they all left and went their separate ways. Basically Near started walking back to his room while Mello and Matt walked to their shared room together. The first thing both Matt and Mello noticed up reaching their room was that the door of the room across from theirs was closed. Normally it was open, but for some reason it was closed.

"Was that door closed when we left?" Matt asked, turning away from his game.

"I don't think so. Perhaps someone moved in… Most likely that Ode kid." Mello replied. Curious, Mello knocked on the door. No answer. After knocking a couple more times, he became impatient and proceeded to open it, not caring of who was inside. Upon opening the door, he was greeted by paper. A lot of paper. Ode was currently sitting on her bed, in the process of finishing what seemed to be a jungle of paper animals.

"Wow." Mello gasped picking up what seemed to be a crocodile.

"Hey, what's taking so—woah." Matt didn't even finish his sentence.

"Did you make all of these?" Mello asked picking up another animal, "You seem to be quite good at this."

Ode automatically snapped her head in Mello's direction. She heard those exact words before. "Parker…"

* * *

Kekeke. Thus concludes the first chapter. I've had this sitting on my laptop for a while, dunno why it took so long to post... Meh. First time writing a fanfiction. Rawr.


End file.
